


Roll with the Flow

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Band Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Sexy, jan was really feeling herself in this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Jan has a sexy and slightly out of character surprise for Mike.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Kudos: 5





	Roll with the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I saved all my M rated fic potential for this pairing lol. This one-shot was a bit different for me and randomly based on a famous Ali MacGraw photoshoot for Chanel no. 5 I came across a while ago. I hope everyone enjoys the sexiness as much as Mike did in this piece, lol. Enjoy 📸💘
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees' brand or Jan Freeman's likeness

One-shot: Roll with the Flow

Venice, February 1967

Jan stretched her arms as she sighed happily while standing on a small plateau next to the beach. She was currently spending Sunday leisurely taking a set of photos with her camera for the first time in a while. Though she enjoyed being with her friends, sometimes you just need a bit of space to yourself. Which is exactly what the 19-year-old brunette was doing. Life was good for the young SoCal woman. She had a groovy job, with a lot of cool buddies and a guy in her life who could not be any more amazing. Even if they weren’t really a couple. And more like really friendly colleagues. Whom occasionally kissed. And fondled each other. But the point was she didn’t have much to complain about currently.

Jan looked around her to see which spot would work for the rest of her roll. She turned her head to her left which was just the sand and wavy water, where she already got a couple dozen shots when she first showed up this morning. She then took a glimpse to her right and lowered her eyes to find a tiny, oasis of water being filled by a barely constant stream of ocean water and surrounded by giant piles of rocks. She let her 35mm camera hang from around her neck by the strap as she walked over to the calmer pool of water. Currently she was in a pair of denim capri pants and blue tank top over a basic two-piece swimsuit and sandals. No one was near this part of the beach presently. In fact, she was the only one in the location as far as she could tell. Which wasn’t much of surprise, seeing as how it was near the end of winter. She dipped in and enjoyed the feel of the cool water on her feet for a moment before taking a quick shot of the oasis. It felt so nice to be in the peaceful location compared to the craziness back in town, even if the weather was overcast and only 65 degrees. The only thing that might make it better would be if that certain guy in her life were here too…

Just then an idea flashed through her brain with a subtle smile forming on her face. Looking around the area once more to confirm no one else was nearby; Jan placed her camera on a giant sized rock next to her, unbuttoned her pants to let them drop to the ground and pulled her tank top over so she was wearing only her swimsuit. She sunk her body into the small pool of water and even dunked her head back to get all of her hair wet. After walking around with the water leveled up to her chest, she moved to the edge again to shake the water off her hands and grab the camera. She took a couple more photos of the location before setting the device down and deciding to wet her hair once more. Jan then propped the camera up at the far end of the rock and knelt so the rock was angled just below her chest. She bit her lip while eyeing the location one final time and slowly unclipped the back of her swimsuit top. She carefully tossed it over by her clothes on the sand and pressed the front of her body to the rock, which fortunately felt mostly smooth. 

Jan had never considered taking a photo like this before, let alone taking one in such a public location. But then, there were a lot of things she had never thought she would be interested in doing before she began secretly seeing Mike Nesmith. She adored and cared about him so much, and went as far as to wonder if it was possible to love someone you’ve only known for five months. But even she knew that notion was ridiculous at the end of the day, and she would try to tell herself she was just acting starstruck. Their situation wasn’t legitimate and she was learning to finally accept it. And yet…suddenly she was feeling like gifting him something extra special…

The young set extra grabbed her camera and raised it high to show a little more skin from above; which was difficult to confirm with a self-portrait, but she attempted it anyway. From her position, she guessed that she wasn’t showing much of her breasts at all, but enough of her arms, shoulders and chest to make it obvious she was topless. She did her best to look sultry and alluring with only her mouth slightly parted, though she felt a little ridiculous, especially since she was alone. After three photos, she set the camera on the rock and leaned down to casually lay her chin on her right forearm for a different position. She took a couple more shots before separating her body from the rock, covered her breasts with her left arm and raised the camera again. Feeling her heart race, she licked her lips anxiously before clicking the camera button. 

Five minutes later, Jan set the device back down after taking a dozen or so pictures she hoped were satisfying. She dipped into the water one final time to appreciate the outdoor atmosphere before stepping out of the natural pool to get dressed again. She shook her arms and legs for the lack of towel and wringed as much water out of her hair as she could. She did the same with her swimsuit bottoms before placing them back on and then put her jeans on again. She decided to just hold her damp swimsuit top and wear only her tank top back on her upper body. As Jan continued walking closer to the parking lot and public showers, she guessed a city bus was scheduled to arrive soon as the waiting bench was currently full. She chose to wait with them and use the spare change in her jeans pocket for a ride back home. 

While on the bus, Jan’s mind rapidly wondered what the photos she just took of herself might look like, and how Mike would react to seeing them. Would he like this sort of thing? She assumed so since he obviously enjoyed touching her body even though they hadn’t technically seen each other naked. But what if he didn’t and suddenly thought less of her? Shaking her head to clear her mind from that thought, she spent the rest of the ride looking out of the bus window. The following day, Jan’s hopes of her photos turning out well were confirmed when she used the city dark room across the street from the movie theater. Something between a smile and a smirk formed when she saw her mildly risqué pictures slowly develop and was relieved to see her amateur modeling wasn’t terrible. And she was glad she chose a B&W roll of film rather than color, as it made the images appear softer and elusive. By the end of the day, Jan’s nerves were replaced with anticipation.

****

The next day, Jan strolled through the Raybert/Monkees side of the ScreenGems studio lot to use the hall water fountain during a quick break. It was still early in the day, but she was hoping to give Mike her little surprise before lunch rolled around. Right as she was lifting her head from drinking, she felt a pair of arms gingerly wrap around her waist and pull her tightly up against a slim, male figure. “Hey, you,” she heard a faint Texan accent whisper right before kissing the left side of her neck she had exposed to not get her hair wet from the water. 

Her heart fluttered on instinct and she released a blissful sigh. “Hi, Mike,” she greeted. The hall was currently empty excluding the pair, but the fact that he was blatantly showing this much affection where anyone could walk in on them both thrilled her and made her a bit cautious. She covered her own arms over his and squeezed back as he inhaled deeply while placing his chin on top of her head. Jan wiggled in the embrace to turn her body to face him with a coy smile on her lips. “You’re living dangerously today,” she teased while wrapping her arms around his back. 

“Might as well. Life is short,” Mike replied before pecking the bridge of her nose.

Her smile grew as she squeezed his body and his hands drifted down to her hips. But right as she heard a door fly open somewhere near, her feet instantly jumped away from him out of habit. His face didn’t change expression, but he did hesitate for a split second before letting his hands drop to his sides. After a few more silent moments, Jan spoke up again. “I’m starting to miss the hat,” she joked referring to his lack of green, blue or grey beanie since the Monkees returned from their first national tour a week ago.

“Well, everyone is required one makeover in this city,” he kidded back.

“No woolhat and extra thick sideburns. Doesn’t look very Monkee-ish to me,” she smirked while leaning back on the fountain.

He folded his arms casually in return. “If I had known you were only with me for my fame…” He lingered as his own lopsided grin formed.

She huffed playfully. “Please. Actually…” She stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist. “I have a bit of a surprise for you…” She revealed with a secretive smile.

“Well, how’d I get so lucky?” He asked unexpectedly.

“I don’t know…I always feel so happy when I’m with you,” she informed with what she sensed was a blush forming. “I just felt like doing something special and didn’t want to wait until Valentine’s Day.”

He responded with a softer smile and pulled her closer to kiss the top of her forehead. She sighed and tightened the embrace with her eyes closed. Jan would give Mike his gift an hour later right when the set AD called for lunch. She strongly encouraged him to open it when no one else was around which piqued his curiosity but he did as he was told. Only five minutes later she noticed him from across the set in the far corner of the faux-club soundstage carefully opening the plain white envelope holding the photos. She assumed he would look at them back in his trailer, but the fact that he just stopped at an empty corner on the set made her a little glad she could see his reaction. He must have randomly lifted one of the last shots she took in the roll when she was feeling a little looser and more comfortable with her posing; because only a couple seconds after he glanced at the image, he immediately slipped it back into the envelope, closed the flap and shoved the envelope into his pants’ back pocket. There didn’t seem to be any difference in Mike’s expression, but as he paused mid-walk to speak with friend/show extra David Price for a minute, Jan could swear she saw his face turn a shade pinker than usual. 

A mischievous grin gradually grew on her face over the fact that she could cause this kind of effect on a man. She felt her heart beat a bit faster in excitement, but she chose to let him enjoy viewing the photos on his own and get his opinion on her little project later. As she turned to leave the soundstage, she found June walking up to her. “Hey, Jan. Want to get an ice cream for lunch?”

The fellow brunette took one last glimpse over at Mike and discovered him strolling up to his trailer. “Yeah, sure,” she agreed calmly while still smiling and followed her friend outside.


End file.
